I'm Wishing
is the first song featured in the 1937 Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It is sung by Snow White, and The Prince. English Snow White: You wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) (Vocalizing) I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today The Prince: Today French Blanche-Neige: Puis-je vous dire un secret? Jurez d'être discrets. Un pouvoir magique est dans ce puits Faire un vœu désire-t-on, Au puits, il faut le dire. Si l'écho sans tarder répond, On a ce qu'on désire. Je souhaite (Je souhaite) Voir celui que j'aime Et qu'il vienne (Et qu'il vienne) Bientôt (Bientôt) Je l'attends (Je l'attends) Je rêve aux doux mots, Aux mots tendres (Aux mots tendres) Qu'il dira (Qu'il dira) Je souhaite (Je souhaite) Voir celui que j'aime Qu'il me trouve (Qu'il me trouve) Bientôt Le Prince: Bientôt German Schneewittchen: Soll ich euch ein Geheimnis verraten? Könnt ihr schweigen? Dieser Brunnen jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Sagt dem Brunnen was ihr wünscht, Was euer Herz begehrt. Sobald ihr dann sein Echo hört Ist euer Wunsch gewährt. Ich wünsch mir (Ich wünsch mir) Dass der liebste mein Mir heut noch (Mir heut noch) Gehört. (Gehört) Ich wünsch mir (Ich wünsch mir) Dass er zu mir kommt Und Liebe (Und Liebe) Mir schwört. (Mir schwört) Ich wünsch mir (Ich wünsch mir) Dass der liebste mein Mir heut noch (Mir heut noch) Gehört. Der Prinz: Gehört! Italian Portugese (BR) Branca de Neve: Sabe de um segredo? Não iram contar? Ousam então o que eu vou dizer. Quem quiser realizar. Aquilo que sonhou. Basta o eco repetir O que você falou. Um dia (um dia) Eu serei feliz. Sonhando (sonhando) Assim (assim) Aquele (aquele) Com quem eu sonhei Eu quero (eu quero) Pra mim (pra mim) Um dia (um dia) Eu serei feliz Sonhando (sonhando) Assim Príncipe: Assim! Spanish (ES) Blancanieves: ¿Os cuento un secreto? ¿Me lo guardaréis? Ahora el pozo de los sueños veis Puede un sueño suceder Si se lo pides tú Y al repetirlo el eco ya Tu sueño ve la luz Deseo (deseo) Por favor, amor Que vengas (que vengas) Tú hoy (tú hoy) Y sueño (y sueño) Con oír tu voz Que me hables (que me hables) De amor (de amor) Ya sueño (ya sueño) Con oír tu voz Que me hables (que me hables) De amor El Príncipe: De amor Spanish (LA) Blancanieves: ¿Les digo un secreto? ¿Prometen no contarlo? Este pozo milagroso es. Si deseas algún bien Se lo podrás pedir, Si el eco le oyes repetir Tu anhelo lograrás. Deseo (Deseo) Que un gentil galán Me entregue (Me entregue) Su amor (Su amor) Quisiera (quisiera) Oírle cantar Su intensa (su intensa) Pasión (pasión) Deseo (Deseo) Que no tarde más Que venga (que venga) Mi bien El Príncipe: Tu bien. Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Songs Category:Songs